1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for eliminating moisture within a static or dynamic structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The elimination of moisture in a static or a dynamic structure such as an insulated area has been a substantial difficulty for the prior art. In building structures, the accumulation of moisture causes severe problems in the building industry as is well known to those skilled in the art. This accumulated moisture can result in deterioration of structural members as well as reducing the insulative properties of moisture ridden insulation. Moisture also presents a substantial hazard to electrical circuits as well as other building elements and structures. The accumulation of undesired moisture has presented architects of buildings with severe design considerations which must be considered in the design of the building.
Various types of apparati and methods have been proposed by the prior art for reducing or eliminating the accumulation of moisture within buildings and roof structures. U.S. Pat. No. 1,353,621 to Masters disclosed a channel having a plurality of weep holes enclosing a fiberous material therein and disposed between lapped roofing plates.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,438,528 to Wilhelm et al discloses an apparatus molded in concrete utilizing draining strips having a free end exposed through an end opening of the concrete. The draining strips incorporate a wetting agent on the outer surface thereof for facilitating the propagation of moisture thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,625,729 illustrates a roofing board arranged in piles with an aggregate disposed therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,146 to Carter teaches the use of a wall construction utilizing a vapor permeable board for enabling the moisture in the cementitious-type material to escape therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,015 to Seaburg et al, discloses a poured gypsum roof structure utilizing a roof material for removing moisture.
Although the aforementioned patents have solved many of the needs in the prior art for eliminating moisture, many of these devices required specially fashioned component parts for use in the building structure. None of the structures incoporated readily available materials that could be installed on a building structure without the need for special techniques or methods. Accordingly, the cost of these prior art devices prohibited use in many applications, and were not well known and widely accepted by the building industry.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the moisture-eliminating art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for eliminating moisture incorporating a grid of hydrophilic material comprising a first and second set of longitudinally extending hydrophilic elements in a transverse relationship enabling the moisture to travel along the hydrophilic grid by capillary action.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for eliminating moisture incorporating a vent in fluid communication with the hydrophilic grid for enabling the moisture accumulated within the grid to flow toward a vent to reduce moisture thereby.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for eliminating moisture incorporating a third set of hydrophilic elements at least partially exposed to the ambient and in fluid communication with the hydrophilic grid for enabling evaporation of the accumulated moisture.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for eliminating moisture utilizing a vapor impervious shield for enclosing the hydrophilic grid elements with first aperture means intermittently disposed in the vapor impervious shield for enabling moisture to enter into the grid and with second aperture means disposed in the vapor impervious shield for enabling moisture to evaporate from the grid.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.